


A Role Reversed

by Carymono, Liza0111



Series: Cary & Liza Collaboration [3]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sureina, Violence, torture and interrogation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carymono/pseuds/Carymono, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza0111/pseuds/Liza0111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><br/>His analytic eye accepted her heartfelt wish on his behalf, but the name Slaine Troyard holds more weight in his heart than simply a promise made to Asseylum.  He had entered this seemingly reckless mission with more than one goal in his mind, and he will achieve it regardless of the price he must pay.  <br/><em></em><br/>-</p><p>A story of Inaho becoming Slaine's prisoner after episode 22, and how he intends to end the war in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of the fics I finished a few months ago and never posted. A huge thank to Cary for the inspiration for starting this AU and her art (*＾▽＾)／
> 
> Before reading, please check out the tags and warnings! Thank you!

 

 

 

Darkness engulfed him.

 

Danger. Pain. Coldness.

 

Somewhere in his heart he knew he should make his escape his top priority, his own survival should be doubtlessly the most important, but deep inside he knew this isn’t the option he is going to choose.

 

_“Please, Inaho, save him……”_

 

_“……Save him from the chains of misery.”_

 

There is something distinctly left on his mind, like the warmth of her hands and the weight of her necklace that was placed in his hand, along with the plea she made to him before her departure.

 

His analytic eye accepted her heartfelt wish on his behalf, but the name Slaine Troyard holds more weight in his heart than simply a promise made to Asseylum.  He had entered this seemingly reckless mission with more than one goal in his mind, and he will achieve it regardless of the price he must pay. He had seen the first purpose of this plan fulfilled; it is only half of what he came for.

 

When he woke up and found himself in a cell with chains around his wrist, he was surprisingly, calm.

 

“You are awake.” He was met with a pair of cold turquoise eyes. He could nearly taste the hatred radiating from those beautiful orbs, feel his glare like a blade on his bare skin.

 

He thought of that night when his robotic eye captured the fight between two Versian counts. The glimpse of white light in the starless sky.

 

The count in the crimson uniform. The same shadow as he saw over and over again in his dreams.

 

“Slaine Troyard.” He rasped.

 

_I have finally reached you._

 

 

 

It was two days days before his interrogation began, five days before his captivity reached the ear of the escaped princess, and seven days before another young count, under the order to Asseylum Vers Allusia, came for his rescue and was rejected by him. He is fully aware of the consequences that may follow his actions, but he would not leave until he gets the answer he desired. A chance to find out who Slaine Troyard really is.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was something he never imagined would happen. A part of him that had never been awaken prior to that day. However, as it turned out, the power of his hatred towards the existence known as Inaho Kaizuka was much stronger than what he had anticipated.

 

That day, he lost his princess. His frustration was momentarily placated by the capturing of a valuable prisoner on the moonbase. The ace pilot of the UFE, the very person who interfered with his strategies for countless times, the person who shot him down to the ocean when he was so close to seeing Asseylum that day. Inaho Kaizuka.

 

There was hardly anything other than abhorrence left in his heart when he saw the Japanese boy lying on the ground, unconscious and vulnerable to his enemies. It was such an unexpected opportunity, he could hardly believe his luck. 

 

This time, I win, Kaizuka. He mouthed silently when he locked the door to Inaho’s cell, his smile victorious. The brunet was was still bleeding out from the wound he left on him earlier. Initially, he regretted missing that shot, but now he no longer mind as much.

 

There are many things he could get from his new prisoner, and when he is no longer useful to him anymore, he will dispose of him.

 

 

 

 

At first, information was the only thing he was after. To find out as much as possible about the UFE’s plans, to ensure Vers will gain victory on the battlefield, to bring him one step closer to his ambitions, that was his only purpose. But when Inaho repeatedly refused to cooperate even when he was threatened, anger began to boil in him.

 

Martians were never known for their kindness, especially among the military, where the cruelest acts seem to be perceived as entertainment. The suffering he endured over the years, the discrimination and abuse, the pain that was inflicted upon him, unlike Inaho Kaizuka, he was never given the choice to an easier path.

 

There was no reason for him to remain so kind anymore.

 

Beside, he could never forget that Inaho was the reason leading to him being tortured on that day. Not only was he responsible for nearly killing him when he shot his skycarrier, he left him with a fate that was worse than death.

 

He could never forget how his joy turned into despair when he realized Asseylum was within his sight but he had lost the chance to reunite with her again. She was so close, yet so far away. When the cold seawater rushed into his lungs, he could only hold out his hand in the direction of the Deucalion and watch it disappear in the horizon.

 

It was Inaho who brought Asseylum to the dangerous front lines during the battle in Russia. It almost took her life as well. He cried out in agony watching her getting shot multiple times. It wasn’t right. Asseylum never belonged here. None of this should have happened.

 

It was Inaho. It was all him, always him.

 

There was no question that Inaho is his enemy, and now he wouldn’t even do himself the favor of being cooperative so he won’t have to go through the more painful treatment.

 

Ever since arriving to Mars, all he has known was violence. Through his own experience, he knew it was at the very least, effective in most cases. The same kind of helplessness was always forced upon him.

 

Why should he show Inaho mercy now?

 

 

 

 

When the whip landed on Inaho for the first time, Slaine was momentarily lost in his own thoughts. Was this really him? The Terran boy who had always been mocked and pushed around? Now he was standing in the reversed position, he was the one in control.

 

He was bitterly conflicted with the clash of his own ideologies. He questioned himself, disgusted by perpetuating these kinds of inhumane actions. For him to be doing the same thing that others did to him was awful. He should be the one who knows better than anyone else how wrong it is.

 

Yet at the same time, everything Inaho has ever done gave him the reason to be carrying such task. It was justifiable, for the sake of winning this war. Besides, Inaho deserves to experience the same cruelty he suffered from.

 

The thought lingered in his mind as he held up the whip again, allowing it to leave its marks on Inaho’s skin.

 

Deep down inside, a small whisper was heard.

 

_And doesn’t it feel good, not to be the victim anymore?_

 

 

 

 

He was horrified, yet intrigued at the same time. For whatever reason, Inaho had this sort of power over him. He was increasing the number of visits to the cell, knowing that it would be no different from the last. On one hand, he was disappointed by the failure of extracting information from the prisoner, but at the same time, he cannot deny that he was looking forward to what was to follow.

 

It was cruel, and twisted, but the sound of Inaho’s screams and sobs were……pleasant, in a way. The fact that he was able to cause the emotionless boy to show his weakness gave him an odd sense of satisfaction. Part of him thought that whether or not he could get information out of him didn’t even matter so much anymore. He knew for a fact that the UFE was suffering without their golden boy. It was only a matter of time before they crumble under his forces.

 

His tortures were becoming meaningless, yet he had every intention to allow it to continue.

 

Out of everything, Inaho’s reaction was the most unexpected. He didn’t show an ounce of resentment towards him like he thought he would. No matter how much pain he inflicts on him, he still gives the same response every time.

 

“Slaine Troyard, there must be a way, we don’t have to be enemies……”

 

It was immensely irritable and frustrating to hear these words from the brunet. He gave him his trust, once, he gave him the opportunity, once, yet all he did was turning against him and causing harm to the only person he cared about. He has no right to ask anything of him now.

 

Perhaps all there is to his interrogation now is only revenge and a form of punishment, but he didn’t care. Inaho should learn how to beg for mercy. He will learn how it feels to be powerless.

 

 

 

 

 

He forgot the number of days that had passed since Inaho has been captured by him.  Between war councils and strategic planning and fighting against their enemies, everything seemed to blur together. Stress was building up but he couldn’t let it show on his face. This is a critical period and he couldn’t afford to let his soldiers see his insecurities.

 

He made his usual visit to Inaho’s cell and demanded answers again. When Inaho began his poor attempts at starting yet another pointless conversation with him, Slaine could feel all his patience are gone.

 

When he saw Inaho’s head hanging low and his breathing becoming weaker, he realized he had overdone it. Blood was trickling down his face and he was no longer making any noises at all. He didn’t realize how far Inaho’s condition has worsen over these few weeks.

 

 _He will die if he left him like this._ Slaine’s hesitation only lasted a few seconds before making up his mind.  

 

Inaho Kaizuka still has his use. He will not let him end here.

 


	2. "I Cannot Reach You"

 

 

 

 

Hesitantly, Slaine approaches his unconscious prisoner. He is quick to recognize the cause to Inaho’s weaken state. On top of the torture he has been put through, leaving open wounds untreated increases the likelihood of an infection. He touches Inaho’s forehead lightly. As he had expected, it is burning hot.

 

He approaches forward, brushing Inaho’s bangs back and taking a closer inspection of his face. From his outer appearance, one would never guess that this young high school student is the UFE’s ace pilot. His intel informed him of nearly everything there is to know about Inaho Kaizuka. He is not yet 18 and both of his parents are deceased. His only family……if he remembers correctly, is his older sister who is also enlisted in the military.

 

Slaine takes a step back and quickly discards the remnants of guilt left in his heart. There is no need for such emotions in here. He knew long ago that in order for them to prevail, sacrifices will have to be made. He cannot allow his regret to soak through at a time like this, nor could he afford to grieve for the thousands of lives he is responsible for, or he will never be able to move forward.

 

Taking a deep breath, Slaine raises his arm to unlock the chains around Inaho’s wrists. Due to the sensitivity of Inaho’s identity, it is preferable to have as few people as possible to know about his presence here.

 

He is not the only who despises the Earth’s best strategist. If any of the other Martians discover the exact location of where their greatest enemy is being kept, he wouldn’t be surprised to find Inaho dead one day without granting permission to execute him.

 

Even if Inaho refuses to provide information, he can still be used on a political standpoint. However, Slaine has no doubt that there are plenty of Martians who would not be able to see past their anger for Terrans. Hatred is a strong emotion.

 

For whatever reason, he finds the idea of allowing anyone else other than him hurting Inaho greatly distasteful. Call it a sense of twisted possessiveness; he was the one who captured Inaho in the first place, so he should have the right to claim him as his property for the time being.

 

Inaho’s life on the moon base is to be controlled by him and only him alone. He will not let anyone challenge this fact.

 

 

 

 

Naturally, Slaine isn’t equipped with the medical knowledge to diagnose Inaho on his illness and to prescribe him with the appropriate medication. After a brief consultation with a Martian doctor he trusts, he is given a few bottles of antibiotics to treat Inaho of his infection. Slaine himself is no doctor, but due to his childhood experiences growing up on Mars, he isn’t an amateur when it comes to treating wounds either. He is hardly being gentle while wrapping bandages around the cuts on Inaho’s body, but he hasn’t deliberately caused him any more pain either, and he would say that this is as humane as he can get with someone he hates as much as Inaho Kaizuka.

 

The count briefly ponders for a few minutes before taking a pair of handcuffs and chaining Inaho’s left wrist to the metal headboard of the bed. It wouldn’t be comfortable, but the brunet has a gift for getting out of difficult situations using his writs. He will give him no opportunity for that.

 

Cursing Inaho for giving him such trouble, Slaine turns his head away when Inaho moans in pain, pushing off the increasing weight of conflict resting upon his chest. He shouldn’t be feeling this way. They are in a time of war and Inaho should have predicted the outcome when he breached the moon base security all by himself.

 

 _That is right. Inaho should have expected nothing less than what he received._ Slaine slams the first aid kit shut with more force than necessary, and he raises an eyebrow when he hears movement from the bed’s generation direction.

 

Weakly, Inaho opens his eyes and blinks a few times in confusion. He tries sitting up, but the beating has taken a toll on his body and his injuries forbids him from doing so.

 

“Don’t think you are getting off so easily, as soon as you are done with the medication you will be back in that cell.” Slaine warns coldly, aquamarine eyes surveying the Japanese boy closely. “If you are trying to think of ways to escape, I suggest you drop that idea right away. I stationed two guards right outside this room, and there are security cameras at every angle. Plus, if I ever get notified that you even try to make such an attempt……I’ll make sure you regret it.”

 

Inaho’s face remains expressionless at his every word, not even wincing once upon hearing his threats.

 

“And? Is there anything you want to say?” Inaho’s lack of reaction is causing Slaine some degree of frustration. Does he not realize the situation he is?

 

“I won’t try to escape.” The brown haired boy merely nods in a surprisingly docile manner. He glances at the handcuffs attached to his wrist, his voice hoarse because of dehydration. “I know that won’t work.”

 

 

 

 

“I am glad you are smart enough to understand that.” Slaine narrows his eyes. “Now, it might do you some good if you would just be wise for one more time and make the right decision. Tell me about the UFE’s plans and you will save yourself from more pain.”

 

“I will not.” The clear defiance in Inaho’s voice is stirring up Slaine’s temper again. He is unbelievably stubborn. “I will not betray my comrades and friends. As I have suggested to you before, there are other options.”

 

“The only other option waiting for you is back inside the cell and more torture.” Slaine announces harshly, standing up from his chair to make his exit “If that is what you desire, I will happily comply.”

 

He can tell something is going through Inaho’s mind rapidly. “Slaine Troyard, please, there is a way……”

 

Perhaps it is because of the rare urgency in Inaho’s voice, Slaine pauses his footsteps. His blue green eyes focus on Inaho’s pale face once again questioningly. He can’t decipher Inaho’s true intentions. Out of all the possibilities, he can only make himself believe that Inaho is trying to devise another trick yet again. He cannot see the how they would work as allies given how much both of them hate each other.

 

However, it can’t hurt to hear what Inaho has to say, either. He is not foolish enough to fall for Inaho’s lies. Rather, this may help him have a better understanding of how Inaho’s mind works. To tell the truth, he is more or less curious about how Inaho plans on convincing him.

 

“What is it, spit it out, Kaizuka.” With his arms crossed, Slaine commands.

 

“We don’t have to fight against each other, and I can help you.” Inaho’s brows furrow as he falls into deep thought, unaware of the dangerous line he has crossed. “I need to speak with her, _Seylum_ ……”

 

All expression of amusement drains from Slaine’s face immediately, replaced by a violent maelstrom of emotions swirling inside of him. His chest tightens and flick of ruthlessness flashes across his features.

 

Inaho doesn’t get the chance to say his next word.

 

As Slaine’s fingers closes around Inaho’s throat, he can feel the throbbing pain spreading from his heart. It is the name of the person that means everything to him. The only person he has ever loved and also left him forever.

 

His entire body is trembling in indignation, the stress he has been hiding away piling up so high he feels like he is unable to breathe. Inaho opens and closes his mouth, struggling to fight against Slaine’s grip. His system immediately falls into a state of panic as he is deprived of precious oxygen. With his hand still chained to his bed, he doesn’t even have the ability to fight back. Slaine’s expression darkens. If he were to kill Inaho right now, there is nothing that can stop him.

 

 _Seylum?_ After using her for his own goals, risking her life, almost getting her killed in the battle at Russia, on top of what recently happened on the moon base that led to his own captivity, _the UFE's plan to assassinate her_ , Inaho still has the audacity to address Asseylum this way……

 

“How dare you……still bringing up the princess’s name……” The young count grits his teeth, anger dripping in his voice. “It was _you_ , it was the UFE that wanted to kill her. She would have been safe under my protection, but now Klancain has her! It is all because of you! Inaho Kaizuka!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ever since that day, Slaine has been trying to put aside the constant worry for Asseylum in order to carry out his duty as commander of war. The princess is far too kind and sheltered to know of the dangers of the world.  He made countless attempts at requesting contact with Klancain, all of which has ended with no response. Klancain Cruhteo is a mystery to him and he shares very few memories with the count. Whether he truly pledges his allegiance with Asseylum or he has other ulterior motive for taking her with him, he has no way of finding out. He has no reason to trust him, and he wasn’t given the luxury to analyze his character before the alarm went off in the moon base.

 

It is ironic how he is worried that Klancain will use her to achieve his own goals, yet he had done the exact same in order to climb up the ranks in the Versian military.

 

He knew better than anyone how much his actions would upset her. There is nothing Asseylum would hate more than seeing wars being waged in her name. But he would have never hurt her. He would have never put her life in danger for any reasons. And now she has turned to Klancain for support, and completely shuts off communication with him.

 

 

 

He will never reach her again.

 

 

 

To hear Inaho mention Asseylum’s name right now is undoubtedly adding salt to his injuries. No matter how many times he thinks about it, he comes to the same conclusion that it must have been Inaho’s idea to bring Asseylum to Saazbaum’s landing castle to deactivate the Aldnoah reactor. Again and again, he exposes her to the face of danger.

 

He coldly watches Inaho’s helpless attempts in trying to be released from him, his hand still wrapping tightly around his captive’s neck. It would be so easy to kill him now. Too easy.

 

“Don’t ever say those foolish things again if you don’t want to die. There is no way we can work together.” Slowly removing his hand from Inaho’s throat, Slaine doesn’t even bother glancing at the brunet before he leaves the door and locks it behind him. He doesn’t want to hear another word from him. Curling up on the bed, Inaho coughs violently, inhaling deeply and gasping for air.

 

 

 

 

 

“——Just give up, Kaizuka.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Words Not Spoken

Days and nights passed after that day, and Inaho doesn’t mention his plans in front of Slaine again when he comes to treat his wounds. It is a change that Slaine doesn’t mind, but he can see it in the boy’s wine red eyes that he still has yet to give up. Oddly persistent, Inaho Kaizuka is clearly an opportunist, waiting for the next chance that comes through. Slaine doesn’t expect any less; he doesn’t have any intention of yielding either.

 

If he were to be completely honest, he can care less about what Inaho thinks. The brunet can dream all he wants, but there won’t be a day when they are going to be on the same side, ever. 

The peculiarities presented in Inaho Kaizuka extends far beyond that. Despite all the misery the blond has brought upon him, Inaho never shows any sort of hatred towards him. Even Slaine himself fails to explain that. Through his meticulous scrutiny, he actually ends up with the conclusion that Inaho is _relieved_ every time he sees him entering the room.

 

“Don’t you hate me? Fear me? You should at least be angry at me for torturing you and keeping you captive.” The question demands an answer, albeit he does realize that it is out of the blue. HE doesn’t have any expectations to how Inaho would reply.

 

His prisoner swallows the pills in his mouth and quietly looks up at him, then he shakes his head.

 

“No, I am glad that you came back safely.”

 

“Why?” He can’t understand how Inaho, someone whose every move is based on logic and reasoning, can be so illogical at times. “You have every reason to hate me, don’t you think I am a monster for what I have done?”

 

“No, I don’t hate you, Slaine.” Even the slightest hint of hesitation is absent from Inaho’s voice. The Japanese boy locks eyes with him, unwavering. 

 

“Through analyzing your actions, I found that you have a tendency of going on the battlefield alone, like the time you wiped out the trident base.” Inaho replies slowly. “This is dangerous and unusual. If you encounter enemy reinforcement or get hurt, there will be no one to come to your aid. Are you trying to carry the burden of this war all by yourself? Slaine Troyard.”

 

Inaho’s inquiry is like a knife peeling off layers of his disguise, Slaine feels simultaneously angry and relieved, both gratified and ashamed. All along, no one understood how much he wishes to protect those around him, how much he hates himself for causing such atrocities to an entire planet, but he can’t turn back anymore. If he were to fail, every life lost for his cause would have been in vain.

 

_Why, why does it have to be Inaho who sees it right through him?_

 

“You don’t understand…….” Clenching his fist, Slaine stares at the floor so he doesn’t have to meet Inaho’s gaze. “You don’t know anything about me, so stop pretending like it holds any meaning to you.”

 

“But it does matter to me.” Inaho is persistent, a hint of desperation slowly seeping into his tone. Nearly inconspicuous, but Slaine picked up on it. “You are correct. I don’t understand, so tell me, Slaine Troyard. I want to know more about you.”

 

 _It does matter. I want to know more about you._ Slaine can almost taste the lingering bitterness spreading in his mouth. Anger blurs his vision, sending waves of vibrations across his body. “It is too late for that!” He sneers. For a moment, Inaho appears to be startled.

 

 

 

Why wouldn’t he just give up? Why does he keep on trying to press for more information? He will never understand what he had went through…….

 

 _Fine._ Slaine silently grits his teeth. _He will show him then._

 

“Kaizuka.”

 

A cold, twisted smile reaches his lips. The blond throws off his scarlet count uniform, long fingers unbuttoning his white shirt.

 

“Have you ever wondered what happened after you shot me down to the ocean that day?”

 

Perhaps his heart is already rotten from years of having his hopes stepped on and torn apart, he no longer have any pity for his former weak self. The cruel jokes that fate played upon him is just another reminder that the weak can only accept whatever is forced upon them.

 

He watches apathetically as the horror emerges in Inaho’s eyes. The brunet turns pale at the sight of the scars wrapped around his body, for once, shock clearly reflects on his face.

 

 

“All of this happened because of you, I can never forgive you. Kaizuka.”

 

He announces mercilessly, his smile masking the turmoil building inside his chest. Slaine can see the words already forming at Inaho’s lips, and without a second thought, he turns away before he can hear them. He doesn’t need sympathy from Inaho Kaizuka. It is all too late.

 

 

“Slaine! Wait! Please!”

 

 

The sound of doors being locked echoes heavily in the air. Inaho stares blankly at the doorway. All along, he had believed in his own judgement, until he saw what Slaine revealed to him. For the first time, he is doubting all the decisions he has made so far.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Three days have passed. Three days since he lasted visited Inaho. He has no intention of speaking to him again. Every time he closes his eyes, he vividly remembers Inaho’s expression when he saw his scars. Slaine no longer feels the urge of seeing him, so he allowed Harklight to take over the duty of tending to Inaho’s care.

 

With the war coming closer than ever, he needs to concentration on the battles at hand. Inaho only stirs up his emotions and diverts his attention. He has no reason to focus so much on him when he has such important responsibilities.

 

He is about to prepare to meet Lemrina when the dark haired man knocks on his door. There is an apparent concern growing in Harklight’s eyes.

 

 

“My Lord, I apologize for the interruption. I came to report that the prisoner’s conditions has worsen. His fever has returned and he is refusing to eat anything.”

 

 

 “Kaizuka…….?!” Quickly recovering from his initial shock, Slaine drops the files on his desk and orders nonchalantly. “Continue to monitor his health, make sure he is taking his medicine. Notify me if there is any changes, I will be seeing Princess Lemrina tonight. I have no time for him right now.:

 

 

“Yes, Milord.” Harklight replies faithfully, and exists the door.

 

 

 

“Slaine, it has been a while since we sat down like this and have dinner together…….isn’t it?”

 

The young princess smiles at him gracefully. He could tell she spent hours on her appearance for this special occasion. Her hair seems softer today, there is a light scent of lilac perfume flowing around her, and she is a lovely pink dress he had bought her a while back.

 

“My princess, you look beautiful today.” He bows to her, formality following every word leaving his lips. “I apologize for my absence lately.” He can feel the guilt piling on top of his chest, weighing him down. He knows he has already owe too much to Lemrina. She now knows about the lies he have told her, yet she chose to stay by his side.

 

He used her, deceived her, and now he is continuing to put up an act as if nothing is wrong after his carelessness almost got her killed on the moonbase. _I am sorry I couldn’t spend time with you_ is far from enough. He has a thousand reasons to apologize to her.

 

“Slaine……” Lemrina’s gaze shifts to him, a relieved smile spreading across her delicate features. “You seem better than I had imagined. I thought that my sister’s departure must have…….” Her voice trails off and the young princess bites her lower lip. Her feelings for Slaine is convoluted to say the very least. Undeniably, she is angry with him, but at the same time, she has so much understanding for his perspective. She simply can’t help but to care for him and wants to devote everything she has to him. At this point, he is truly the only person she can rely. They both suffered from their upbringing and there is nowhere she can call home other than the moonbase. Unlike Asseylum, she isn’t fortunate enough to constantly have people fighting for her sake. She can only belive in Slaine.

 

“Princess……” Slaine gazes at the young girl with awe. He has failed to recognize this himself. With his long history of dependence and regarding her as his sole salvation, he is surprised to realize that he hasn’t put too much time into lamenting the fact that she has forever left him.

 

This would have never happened before. Did he not spend over 19 months praying for her to open her beautiful eyes once again, to be able to see her smile and hold her hand?

 

Instead, what replaced his time thinking about Asseylum is…….

 

 _Inaho Kaizuka._ As much as this fact irritates him, Slaine has to acknowledge that ever since taking Inaho into his custody, he has been spending much of his time analyzing him and his motives. The UFE pilot occupied much of his thoughts as of lately. In an indirect way, he actually helped keep his mind off thinking about his loss of Asseylum’s trust.

 

 

“Slaine, there is no turning back.” Lemrina extends her arms towards him, and he holds her hands dutifully.

 

“You promised me you will give me a home, Slaine.” The younger princess whispers, she will give him everything she has one more time. “I will stand by yourself until you make that promise come true..”

 

“Yes, my princess.” He does not turn away this time. Her reprimand, her demands, her worries, they all deserve to be heard. Her dreams, her wishes, her happiness, they are all part of his responsibility.

 

 

“I promise you, I will bring victory to you with my own hands, Milady.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! School recently started and most of my free time is gone again ;-; The fic itself is already written but I still need to edit every chapter. I will finish posting this, I promise!


End file.
